


Strange Customer

by ontheraggin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothel, Brothelstuck, Bulges and Nooks, Drabble, Egg Laying, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz gets a little more than he bargained for when a strange new being enters the brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Customer

**Author's Note:**

> (This originally was a drabble for my rp blog, a brothelstuck!Kurloz, so there may be some vagueness and even a bit of errors here and there.)

> You don’t know what the hell kind of alien this was that appeared in the brothel, but apparently you were the one he wanted. The guy was big and a little insect-like, but you could dig it. It wasn’t enough to be creepy, but you soon found out his skin was rather hard and rough against your own.

> He didn’t want to play by your rules, he barely let you try to communicate your rules before forcing you down to the bed. You wonder why the receptionist pointed him in your direction of all people, but you were getting pissed… And honestly a little turned on. The beast was big, you could feel your shoulders press against his broad chest as he presses you down against the mattress to tear your shorts right off your skinny frame.

> You barely have time to huff at him for tearing your clothes off before the long tendril of his bulge pushes into your nook, pressing as deep as your body would physically allow. And yet there was still a few inches left to push in! You let out soft whimpers and grunts as he begins pushing in deep and hard, seeming to be wishing to get the entire length in rather than gain friction. You’re beginning to wonder what was going on before you felt it.

> As he thrusts in against you, you feel a firm swelling at the base. Before you could even try to squirm away- not that his tight grip on your hips would allow it- he presses the swelling hard against the opening to your nook. It slips into you and you swear you could hear it pop into place, stretching you wide. It seemed to press on every sensitive spot within you, causing shivers to course through your entire frame. As he pulls his bulge back, the swelling actually remained in place within you, your body squeezing it down the length of his member, the next thrust in simply driving it in deeper within you. Feeling the thick swelling press even further within you, you moan and shudder, nearly coming from that sensation alone.

> The thickness remains deep within you still as he pulls out again, the next thrust pushing in another thick knot at the base of his bulge. It followed the same pattern as the first- pressing in deeper and deeper until it joined the first. This time you’re shuddering hard, your own bulge squirming against your stomach as it begins to gain a little bump from the knots within you. As the third is pressed in, you realize that these probably won’t be simply popping back out once he was done. He was really leaving some sort of seed deep within you. You squirm and thrash, attempting to push him away, but a large hand pushes to the back of your neck and forces your head to the silken sheets, leaving you to merely whimper as he doesn’t break stride.

> Embarrassingly enough, you were loving it. Your nook stretched well enough to make it easier for the eggs to push in, still shuddering and beginning to pant as they still press against your sensitive depths. With it growing easier, the being began to push in a bit harder and faster. Soon each thrust pressed an egg into your nook while the previous was still pushing in deeper. Genetic material dribbles from your bulge as you grow fuller and fuller with each of his seed shoved deep within you, waves of pleasure beginning to wash over you.

> Soon you’re stretched to almost painful proportions, stomach swollen and just a bit lumpy. The thrusts slow again as he pushes in the last couple of eggs, the tip of his bulge beginning to stir up the dozen or so already within you. When he finally seemed done seeding you, you pant hard and pray that he was done, that he would leave so you could try to squeeze out this mess within you. But no such luck.

> He shifts to lean down over you, chest now holding you to the bed as he grabs your hips and begins thrusting wildly now, fucking you hard and fast. You writhe in pleasure, the feeling of the eggs grinding within you so bizarre and alien, you loved it. You squirm and let out a muffled groan as you come hard, harder than you have in a while as your nook clenches around the eggs. Purple splatters your legs and the beast above you groans as well, driving in deep one last time.

> His cum fills all the spaces the eggs didn’t reach, practically suspending the mass inside of you in the thick juices. He pulls back slowly, a couple of hotter spurts practically searing your inner walls before his bulge slips free. The liquidy mess seems to congeal within you, holding the eggs in place and sadly keeping you from simply squeezing them out as soon as he pulls free. You whine as you push, attempting for some sort of give, but you’re plugged tight. He informs you that you’ll probably be fine tomorrow after simply dropping you to your bed, painfully on top of your bulging gut. You turn over in time to see him drop a few bills onto the bed beside you, wiping off and turning to head out.

> Well, you’re certainly going to have fun tomorrow. You vaguely wonder how gross it’d be to trick someone into scrambling one of your eggs before you slump into the bed, all but passing out.


End file.
